I am fifteen
by Enafowl
Summary: Aude is fifteen. It's the first time she'll enter Hogwarts. She's not a sorcerer. But not a squib. She has a big secret...And starts Hogwarts at fifteen.
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Hello! This is my second story :-) Sorry if some sentences are looking like they are copy and pasted from Google Translation, because I am a french writer and English is not my first language so I must translate some things...Anyway, hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the universe of HP, and me, I own Aude.**

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

Okay. I don't know if it's right. If it's even…legal? All that I know it's that I'm doing it. I am actually in the Hogwarts Express. Going to Hogwarts. That will be, well normal if I was a sorcerer. It's not the case. I'm not a squib, otherwise I could not have passed through the wall of Platform 9 & 3/4.

What I am? Well, it's complicated. I must keep that secret. After I need to think. What people would think of a fifteen year old girl, entering for the first time to Hogwarts? No, I must find something to tell them. Maybe I was like...Running from an horrible orphanage? That evasive. It's great. The problem is that I actually never went in a orphanage. I live in a huge house in London, with my parents and my brother Cyril. But that's not the point. No one needs to know that. It's my secret. One among many other...

"Hello". A blonde hair girl entered the compartment. She looked like she was sixteen. Without asking or nothing, she sat in front of me.

"Hello...", I answered, uncertainly.

"I don't think I saw you before, in Hogwarts". She frowned.

"Well...You know you can't know _all_ of the Hogwart's students!"

"No, but I am prefect, so I saw lot of people. Anyway, in which house are you?" Crap. Well, I can't be sure which house I'll be in, so...

"Okay, I will tell you the truth. I never been there before."

She looked at me with a mix of fear and admiration. She has hypnotic grey eyes.

"Oh...Well that's unusual. Then, how did you know about Hogwarts?"

It's time to test my story.

"I...I run away from the orphanage where I was. When I was thirteen. And then, in my, well folder, I found something interesting. The letter. I told a..another guy about it. We ran together. And...here I am"

"Woah...it's a little bit scary. But, yeah I understand. You didn't have an easy life"...

I felt guilty. Because my life was actually easy. My parents were like really absent, but my brother and I were always happy. I never known misery and poverty.

A brown hair girl passed her head through the door.

"Hannah, what are you doing? It's time to go in the prefect's compartment.

"Oh. Okay I'm coming. See you later...erm, what's your name?"

"Aude. Aude Gardaea".

"See you later, Aude".

And she leave me alone in this compartment. I looked through the window. I saw a mix of grey and green. It's often rainy, there in England. I miss France. But my parents are business people. And the company moved to England.

Anyway. My little story...It has worked. For the moment.

_Later..._

"Hey, we're back!"

I turn my head. Hannah and the brown hair girl were back.

"This is Hermione!", said Hannah, pointing the girl.

"Hello, I'm Aude"

"I know, you said it".

Woah. She's_ so_ sympathetic. But what hurt me...It was her look. Her eyes were hazelnut. And she looked at me like...Like a have some horrible disease. Like, she know I lied to Hannah. But she didn't heard our talk. Or...Or she was listening. Oh man! I hope not.

"Erm. Well" said Hannah.

And the rest of the journey passed in silence.

_Couple of hours later_

Finally. I saw Hogwarts for the first time of my life. It was beautiful. Amazing. I can't realize that I'll spend my year in that. Then, a teacher called my name.

"Aude Gardaea!"

I walked towards her. She talked about the "Sorting", where I'll me place in a house. Oh gee. I hope I'll be in Slytherin. At least, Ravenclaw.

"You'll pass before all the first year, right?"she said, and it was like an obligation not a question.

"Euh...Right?"

Oh crap. I started to stress. I don't want to be there, opening this ceremony. I am fifteen! Not eleven!

**This was my first chapter. I hope you liked it! I'll write the second one soon!**


	2. The Sorting

**Hehe, I'm already back. Maybe because I was really inspired? Anyway, that's it, the chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: The Sorting.

Okay. I was freaking out. I was standing there in line. I was the first one, and behind me, a_ lot_ of eleven years old dudes. Maybe that wasn't a great idea to come. Maybe I shouldn't have leave my home. Anyway. Now, I can't go back. I heard the professor talk:

"Welcome back, students. This year, the sorting will be urm...Special. We will start with Aude Gardeae, which, for an obscure reason, didn't receive her letter before her fifteen years old."

Crap. It was worse and worse.

"So...Aude Gardeae!"

I walked. My head high, like trying to not look at those thousands of students. Not to show that I am mortified. Just walk.

I sat. She put the (ugly) hat on my head. And then...Then. All degenerated. The hat screamed (well, said very loudly):

"Gryffindor"

Crap. That wasn't supposed to arrive! I can't be in Gryffindor! I am a nerd! I was totally supposed to be in Ravenclaw. Gryffindor. Anyway...

I walked towards the table, ignoring all the looks that were fixed on me.

I sat. In front of me, they were twins, with really red hair. They were like totally identical, and they looked at me with amusement.

"See, Fred? She'll be awesome!"

"Totally, she's like...Hello!"

Okay, they were scary. But they look sympathetic not like...Oh gee. She was there. The Hermione dude. Crap...Don't tell me she's actually in Gryffindor?

"Hello...Is it normal that this girl...Hermione, think, is looked at me like she want to eat me?"

"Erm...Yeah, I think. Well, between us...She's strange." said on of them.

"Kind of...Crazy."completed the other one.

"Yah, she's totally jealous of that beautiful red hair"

He grabbed a wick of my red (like really red, not orange) hair and twisted it around his finger.

"Hey, shut up, George, she's like totally mine!"

"Hey, shut up yourself Fred, she's_ mine_!"

"Euh, guys? For the moment I'm not with anybody!"

"'euh'...Are you like, French?"asked George, the guy at the left.  
>"Yes I'm like, French", I said with mockery.<p>

"Oh please, Fred and George, shut up! The sorting is finished, you must listen to the messages Dumbledore will say!"Hermione said, face turned towards us.

"Oh gee", I whispered, "She's like worse than my..." Crap. I was about to say "my mother". And that will like totally broke up my crappy story. "Erm...Than I guy I know."

"Enhan...Talking of that, what happened to you? Like to arrive at Hogwarts at fifteen?"

"It's erm...Complicated, I'll tell you later because we must like...Shut up." In truth, I liked those two guys. I can't lie to them in their face. I...I can't. They were the only one for the moment that were totally sympathetic with me, without look at me with, like, disgust.

Dumbledore said a couple of other messages and then...Food!

It was awesome, but, I still miss France and all its gastronomy. Okay, I am a little bit capricious for a supposed orphan but...It's in my nature!

Anyway we ate, and we go to bed.

I entered in the dormitory, and a couple of girls came to present themselves. I remembered Katie Bell, Alicia Spinett and Angelina Johnson. They were in 6th year, except Angelina, who will start her 5th year, like me.

I didn't sleep well. I was too anxious. Tomorrow, erm, today, we start with potions. If it's like cooking, it will be catastrophic. The only time I cooked in my life, I burned pastas. Horrible.

Anyway. I woke up, dress me up and look at me in the mirror.

I has red hair, shoulder-lenght. Dark red. They start straight and after, they curl. I have light green eyes. My mother always said that they were totally beautiful, but for me, they're just normal. I didn't like the combination of the red of the tie and the red of my hair. Like, too much red. Again, I was capricious. If I want my story to look credible, I must stop that. Anyway... I took a deep breath, and I took my books.

**Okay, I just really wanted to introduce my favorite characters ever of the HP saga: Fred & George Weasley! They totally rocks! And, also I have a special ask, guys. I know technically, Hermione is like in 3rd year, but I wanted her to be in 5th year too. I wanted her to be prefect! :3**


End file.
